


The Guardian of the Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cyclonus is the rescuer not the attacker, F!Tailgate - Freeform, First Meetings, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Rescue, Short One Shot, attempted sexual attack on a child, meeting the other when she was a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus first met Tailgate a long time ago in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian of the Night

  
It had been some time since he had found some peace and quiet during the night.  Most nights, he was having to run everywhere it seemed to keep monsters and humans from getting too close to each other.

 

That was his duty.  He was to keep them separate when the darkness fell.  He was to protect the balance.

 

If too many humans were eaten... too many monsters killed by frightful villagers... the balance would be destroyed.  Madness and chaos would fall on all.

 

Cyclonus, as a Night Guardian, was to protect that balance.

 

But he did covet these times that he could just relax, focus, and find himself amongst the chaos of the night.  To sit and meditate.  To let his powers flow freely and breath without his power containing and manipulating them-

 

A twig being crushed caused him to snap out of his meditation.  Quickly subduing the fire, he hid away in the darkness to wait for his intruder.  What manner of being would be out here at such an hour?  Humans stayed away in the night, fearing the monsters.  Monsters rarely moved outside their habitats for fear of being ambushed by hunters or groups of humans.  What monster would stumble into this field that he knew belonged to no mons-?

 

Then he saw them.  Or rather her.

 

Small, petite, obviously no threat to anyone, but still at risk all alone out here in the middle of the night.  Why though, would such a little child be here-?

 

It came behind her.  A dark creature-no, man.  A man with a sinister smile and a small knife in his hand.

 

Beast, foul and smelly.  Worse than any of the monster that prowled in the night.  But he... Cyclonus had only been keeping the balance between monsters and humans.  What humans did to each other and what monsters did to each other didn't matter.

 

But as he watched the man grab the girl and pull her back, his knife digging into her dirty little dress before he started to rip it off.

 

Damn it, he stayed out of human's business, but this was not something he could let happen right in front of him!

 

Fading back into the light, Cyclonus charged at the two, grabbing the man and ripping him off the little girl, her dress tearing with what the madman had in his hand already.

 

Better to kill him away from the little one's eyes.  Far, far away where he crushed his windpipe without trouble, leaving it as easy food for nearby creatures or monsters.

 

He quickly returned back to the clearing, but didn't reveal himself as he watched the little girl huddle in the field, afraid of what had happened and if what had taken her attacker would come back for her.

 

Cyclonus worried for a moment if she would stay there in fear, causing him to have to show himself to get her going when she bolted up and ran.  Hopefully back home...

 

He couldn't help himself as he followed her, watching the road ahead in case that madman had friends.  But no, the little girl ran back home where her parents had been looking for her in a panic.

 

Once she was back in her parent's arms, Cyclonus headed back to his little field when he heard her name spoken by her parents.

 

Tailgate.

 

He glanced back only to see the little girl be carried inside before the door shut behind them.

 

And with that, he disappeared back into the darkness. 

 

END


End file.
